


[FANMIX] C.

by CapRamon



Series: Челлендж [7]
Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (1979), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, Cold War, Embedded Images, Epic, Fanmix, Gen, Pre-Canon & Canon, Spies & Secret Agents, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapRamon/pseuds/CapRamon
Summary: Tracklist:Welshly Arms - LegendaryLascaux - One Way Or AnotherLorde - Everybody Wants To Rule The WorldIAMX - Dead In This House2WEI - SurvivorHidden Citizens - Swan LakeBlack Math - Lapse
Series: Челлендж [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960579
Kudos: 6
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	[FANMIX] C.

  
  


**посмотреть превью всей выкладки**
    

По умолчанию все ссылки открываются в текущем окне.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tracklist: 
> 
> Welshly Arms - Legendary  
> Lascaux - One Way Or Another  
> Lorde - Everybody Wants To Rule The World  
> IAMX - Dead In This House  
> 2WEI - Survivor  
> Hidden Citizens - Swan Lake  
> Black Math - Lapse


End file.
